


Drunk confessions

by SyddyDee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyddyDee/pseuds/SyddyDee
Summary: Harry carries Draco home when he gets drunk.





	Drunk confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just some drarry fic here! Check out my tumblr https://syddydee.tumblr.com/  
> (Ps. AAAAAAAH THIS IS MY FIRST FIC I WROTE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. thanks)

 

Draco was so close to passing out.

 

  It was nearly 4am at a small club hidden in a corner of Hogsmeade. All the students were out partying because they didn’t have school tomorrow. This means staying up late, getting drunk, dancing until your legs give out, and then not thinking about the hangover they’ll have to deal with the next day.

 Draco, although, had gone overboard. He’d finished countless bottles of beer and shots of whiskey. He was slurring his words and waddling around like a dumb little penguin. His vision was blurry and he started to see everything in purple. Heck, he’s probably forgotten his own name.

  Harry, on the other hand, was almost sober. He only had a few drinks here and there. Ron had been making sure Harry stays sober due to problems with alcohol in the past. Every time Draco would insult him, he would drink ‘just one bottle’, which resulted in a bunch of empty bottles and vomit all over his clothes.  

 “You care too much about what Draco thinks and you don’t care enough about your own health.” Ron would say.

  The problem was that it was true. Harry’s ginger haired friend knew very well about his feelings for Draco. He’s heard about how Harry thinks his hair must be soft, and his eyes are so sparkly that he can’t stop staring into them. He’s heard about his glowing skin and his soft, pink lips, all from Harry. Ron, like a good friend, listened patiently. Every time Harry even thinks about Draco, he becomes a different person and does stupid things that aren’t like him.

  And he thinks about Draco _all the time_.

  Ron’s been able to keep Potter healthy for a few weeks. He’s the best mate a person could have. He’s the type to care about you and has the will to try and protect you no matter how hard it is to do so.

  That’s the type of person Draco needed right now.

  His drink was spilling out of its bottle as he stumbled down the stairs. He was laughing hysterically at nothing. Harry couldn’t just let him suffer here like that; it was too dangerous. This time, it was Harry’s turn to be like Ron.

  “Draco, it’s time to go now.” Harry said calmly.

  “Ooooooh, where are we going?” Draco mumbled, slurring his words really bad.

  “Home, to take care of you.” Draco took another drink from the bottle and threw up.

  “Oh no! You’re a mess! Let’s get you home!” Potter said, a bit scared.

 Harry immediately lifted up Malfoy and carried him in his arms like a mother would do a child. Draco closed his eyes as he passed out.

  So this is what it is like. Harry took a moment to realize how good of a friend Ron is to do this all the times he’s been drunk; and that would be a lot of times.

  He walked with Draco in his arms all the way back to the dorm. He liked the feeling of his platinum blonde hair against his arm (and he was right, his hair was very soft). Draco looked just like a tiny baby sleeping. Harry smiled at him reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. The blonde smelled of puke and alcohol, which reminded Harry of all the times he’s cried over the little angel in his arms, and gotten drunk and puked.

  On the way back, Harry also thought about the things Draco said about him earlier that night, when he still knew how to talk. Was it true? Does Draco really like him back?

  “Probably not.” Harry thought.

  They finally got back to Harry’s room. Harry laid Draco on one side of his bed.  

  “Well, he probably wouldn’t want to sleep with vomit all over his shirt.” So Harry removed it. He got a warm cloth and wiped off the puke on Draco’s mouth down to his chest. Harry just wanted to kiss him, but decided he was a terrible human being to even think about it. After all, he didn’t know if Draco really wanted Harry to kiss him or not. He did say it earlier, but Potter would only believe him if he said it sober.

  Harry tried not to look at Draco’s bare chest, but he couldn’t help but to notice that he was quite fit. He climbed into bed next to Draco. He decided just a kiss on the forehead wouldn’t hurt, would it? So he kissed him on his forehead and said goodnight before turning off the lights.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Draco woke up in Harry’s bed. It took him a few moments before he realized where he was. In fact he didn’t even know who’s room he was in at first; all he knew was that this room belonged to a Griffindor.

  “Morning, Malfoy.” Harry smiled.

  Draco then realized that he was in Potter’s room... _potter_...WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN POTTERS ROOM?

  “POTTER?!” Draco yelled as he pulled up the covers to try and cover his bare chest.  

  “Draco, don’t worry, everything’s gonna be okay.” Harry said reassuringly.

  “WHY AM I HERE? WHAT TIME IS IT?” Draco yelled.

  “You’re here because you got drunk last night and it’s 1pm” Harry told Draco, trying to calm him down.

  “WE HAVE SCHOOL! I’M LATE! I NEED TO GET TO-”

  “It’s okay Draco! Calm down! We don’t have school today, it’s Sunday.” Harry interrupted. “Why don’t you take a shower? I’ll explain later.”

  Harry led him to the bathroom.

  “I’ll get you a change of clothes.” Harry got his old quitich Jersey and tossed it to him.

  “Thanks.” He said as he closed the door. Draco quickly set the jersey on the table and threw up again. He tried to recall what happened last night, but the last thing he could remember was leaving his room to have a drink. He stripped himself and turned on the water to the shower. He stepped into the shower left with millions of questions.

_Where was he last night?_

_Why was he here?_

_Did anything sexual happen between him and Potter last night?_

  He filled his hand with Harry’s shampoo. It smelled just like Harry’s hair (duh) and Draco liked it. He washed his hair and body while thinking about last night. He still felt queasy and drowsy. Draco considered this both a dream and a nightmare; he got extremely drunk, thrown up, and somehow woke up in the love of his life’s bed. He wondered why harry was the one to take him home and care for him; he thought that Harry hated him. And where did his shirt go? Did he throw up on that too? He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Draco was more confused than ever.

  He turned off the water and took a towel. Once he was dry, he hung the towel up and tried on Potters clothes. The boy never thought he’d ever be wearing anything that belongs to Harry; especially something with his name on it. The jersey was nice and soft. He liked wearing it, even though he had the same one in Slitherin colors. Just knowing that it was Harry’s made him feel warm inside.

 Draco fixed his hair and opened the bathroom door.

  “Want some water?” Harry offered.

  “Okay.” Draco replied, simply.

  He took a sip and then set it down on the table.

  “Is there anything else you need?” Harry said, trying to make Draco less worried.

  “No, I’ll be fine. Except, what exactly happened last night?” Draco asked.

  “I’ll tell you, but after I do, promise me you’ll answer one question.”

  It was a question Harry had been wanting to ask Draco ever since he first fell for him. He was dying to know and it was about time Draco tell him.

  “Fine.” Draco replied.

  They both sat down on the end of Harry’s bed and Harry started to explain.

  “Last night, you got really drunk. You started talking about how you wished you could kiss me and that you have to annoy the shit out of me to get my attention. You said that I probably hate you for that and you also said I’m the hottest one in the school.” Harry said, embarrassed as fuck.

_Shit. Did I really say that?_ Draco thought to himself. He was blushing so hard and staring at the floor. He’s always wanted to tell Harry his feelings, just not this way.

  Harry continued his explanation. “I felt bad because you were all alone. It was close to 4am and I needed to get home. I knew that you weren’t sober enough to get anywhere by yourself so I carried you here. You threw up all over your shirt so I took it off. It’s in the laundry now, in case you were wondering. Then you woke up, and... well, you know the rest.”

  They were both very embarrassed. A moment of silence passed. Harry broke the silence.

  “Did you really mean it, what you said last night?”

  Well, there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore.

 “Yeah.” Draco said with red cheeks as he looked Harry straight into his glowing green eyes.

  “Good, because I feel the same way.” Harry said to Draco, who was obviously surprised by this, but before he had time to speak, Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s. He closed his eyes and Draco did too. Harry’s arms were wrapped around Draco’s neck, pulling him in closer while Draco’s hands rested on Harry’s back. Harry grabbed the boy’s hair. They pulled apart and Draco moaned as Harry’s breath warmed his neck.

  “I love you harry.” Draco smiled.

  Harry kissed Draco’s forehead like he did last night.

  “I love you too, Draco.”


End file.
